Miserable Without You
by dbw2f
Summary: Elizabeth misses Jack. Jack misses Elizabeth. They meet again, is it fireworks, or a complete disaster. Rated "M" for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to the wonderful world of Disney.**

**A/N: This takes place after AWE, obviously. **

Jack Sparrow was sprawled across the deck of his ship knocking back yet another bottle of rum. Mr. Gibbs walked by him and shook his head. Ever since he and Elizabeth had parted ways he had not been himself, and the crew was becoming disgusted with his constant moping and drinking. Jack was in love and miserable because his love was miles away and belonged to another.

Elizabeth Swann Turner sat on the beach watching the sun go down and feeling sorry for herself. She and Will had only been apart for three months but it had already felt like forever. It was times like this that she wondered why she had married him. Yes, she had loved him at the time, but she was having trouble with only being able to see him once every ten years. As she sat watching the horizon she secretly wished that it was Jack she'd married instead.

"Jack, get up!" Mr. Gibbs commanded.

"That's Captain Jack, to you." Jack retorted.

"The crew and I think it's best if we were to dock in Tortuga for a week or so."

"Do you, eh? And why is that?"

"Well Captain, you're almost out of rum, and some of us are needin' the company of a lady."

"Then that settles it, Tortuga it is."

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and the first thing she though about was Tortuga. _Maybe Jack is in Tortuga…I think Captain Barbossa is leaving today, maybe he'll take me to Tortuga. _Elizabeth jumped out of bed, got dressed, and through some stuff in her bag and ran to Barbossa's home.

"Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth called.

"Ay, good morning Mrs. Turner." Barbossa answered.

"You are going out today, out to sea?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ay, what can I do for ye?" The captain asked.

"Take me with you. I have to get away from here. I want to go to Tortuga." _Oh please don't let him ask why._

"Ah, Tortuga, what a great place to go when your spirits are down, we set sail in an hour."

Jack Sparrow waltzed off of his ship with a smirk on his face as he headed towards the tavern to seek comfort in booze and women. As he was walking down the hill and caught sight of a familiar ship in the port, the Black Pearl. He decided to go aboard to see if Barbossa was still on the ship before he headed to get blubbering drunk.

Elizabeth stood at the Pearl's railing looking at the town of Tortuga, calming her nerves before she left the ship and went hunting for the man who had been haunting her the past few months. Once she had herself together she walked down the ramp and began walking down the path. She had taken no more than four steps when two feet away from her stood Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Elizabeth!" Jack replied.


	2. Chapter 2

PROGRAMMINGJoe

Jack and Elizabeth stood staring at each other in surprise, neither one believing that the other was there.

Jack was the first to speak "'Ello love."

Elizabeth smiled and responded "Hello Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was heading to the tavern when my beloved –he nodded at the Pearl- caught my eye and I was going to 'ave a word with her captain."

Elizabeth nodded at Jack and said "Well, the Captain has gone into town, but I happen to know where some rum is on the ship if you'd like to have a drink with me."

Jack did want to have a drink with her, and Jack wanted to do other things with her, but at this point and time a drink would do.

"Sure love, you know I'm not one to turn down a drink with a beautiful woman." He answered.

Elizabeth felt Jack eyes on her as she turned and headed back to the Pearl. She shivered a little at the thought that he may be undressing her with his eyes.

Jack was indeed undressing her with his eyes and in true pirate form he didn't feel guilty about it. He wanted to steal her away and take her with him, and never lose her again.

"Jack, Jack?" Elizabeth called.

Jack shook his head and cleared his mind. "Eh, sorry love, my mind was elsewhere.

"It's okay" she responded "here, take this bottle."

The two basked in the sun on the Pearl's desk both thinking about life and holding back their questions for one another, when finally Jack broke the silence.

"Elizabeth, how are you getting along without Will?

Elizabeth faked a smile and replied "I'm good, the island is nice and Captain Barbossa lives down the hill from me, and he keeps an eye out for me."

"Ah, well that's nice."

"Jack?"

"Mhmm."

"Did you miss me?" Elizabeth asked, finally gathering her courage.

"Miss you, love? How could I miss the woman who tricked me and sent me to death?" Jack lied.

Elizabeth grimaced, wishing he never would've brought that up. "I thought you were over that Jack."

"Aye, you know I hold grudges."

Elizabeth giggled and took a huge gulp of rum then stood up slightly stumbling. Jack followed suit although he was steadier on his feet. Elizabeth tried to take a step forward but she stumbled and began to fall but Jack caught her. Elizabeth quickly sobered up as she found herself in Jack's arms and looking into his eyes. The two stood like that until Elizabeth snapped back to reality and she stepped back.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, just a little wobbly, that's all."

Jack turned his bottle up to his mouth and let out an exasperated sigh and said "Why is the rum gone, yet once again?"

"Because you drank it all, just like you always do."

"Ah, yes I suppose that's a good enough reason." Jack said.

"How long are you going to be here?" Elizabeth asked.

"For about a week, crew's order, you?"

"Hopefully a couple of days."

"Well then, love, tomorrow you must come see my ship, and my rum supply will be replenished by then."

"Well, Captain Sparrow, that sounds inviting."

"Well then, I'm off to go get that rum"

Jack took a deep breath and leaned forward and pecked Elizabeth on the cheek and walked off the ship.

Elizabeth, stunned, replied "Goodbye Jack."

Later that evening Elizabeth lied on the deck watching the stars and thinking about her afternoon with Jack and she kept replaying the moment that she was in his arms, and when he quickly kiss her cheek, and well she simply could not stop smiling.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jack was at the tavern, slowly drinking his rum, and warding off the many women who sought out his attention. Under normal circumstances he would've been flirting with them and would've already had one picked out to spend the night with, but tonight was not normal. All Captain Jack Sparrow had on his mind was Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched, the she smiled as she remembered that she was to meet Jack on his ship today

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, it's the busiest time of the year for us college kids. Papers, finals, etc plus I'm an R.A. and I have to deal with check-outs etc. Bear with me please :D**

Elizabeth sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched, the she smiled as she remembered that she was to meet Jack on his ship today. Once on the young woman was ready for the day she went up to the deck to seek out Captain Barbossa.

"Ah, Captain, there you are."

"Mornin' Mrs. Turner, how'd ya sleep?" Barbossa asked.

"Very well, thanks for asking. I wanted to ask you how long we'd be here."

"A day or two, any particular reason that you ask?"

Elizabeth hesitated; she didn't want Barbossa meddling in her love life. "I was talking with Jack Sparrow and he asked how long we were going to be here."

Barbossa looked at Elizabeth knowingly but said nothing and walked away.

Elizabeth hurried off the ship toward what she supposed was Jack's ship trying not to appear overly excited.

Jack was pacing the deck of his ship impatiently awaiting Elizabeth. He wasn't sure what they were going to do, but he knew what he wanted to do. He, of all people, didn't want to drink rum. He wanted to remember whatever happened between the two of them. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see his Elizabeth standing there.

"Hello Lizzie."

"Hello Jack."

"How was your night?" Jack asked.

"Great. And yours?"

"Okay, quiet though." He replied.

The two stood in awkward silence for a couple of minuets. Then Jack took a deep breath and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. Elizabeth gasped and just stared into his eyes, and then she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Jack responded. After they kissed Jack chuckled.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, love I was just thinking that this was more pleasant the last kiss we had."

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. "Jack, I really am sorry about that."

"It's in the past love." Jack said as he kissed Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth moaned and pushed herself closer to Jack, he responded by opening her mouth with his tongue. His hand roamed down her back, feeling himself grow hard. Elizabeth noticed too.

"Let's go below." Elizabeth huskily whispered.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist and pulled her into his cabin. Once in the cabin he pulled her onto the bed and began kissing her. Off came her dress, off came his shirt. Their kisses were intense and passionate, their touches sending chilling sensations through their bodies. Once both of them were stripped of their clothing they lay in the bed together holding one another.

"Elizabeth." Jack whispered. "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded and kissed him. With her consent he positioned himself over her opening, and then entered. They moved together rhythmically and full of passion. As they made love, neither one broke eye contact with the other, and each calling out the other's name as they reached ecstasy.

Jack collapsed next to Elizabeth grinning from ear to ear, finally being able to fulfill his wish of being wit Elizabeth. He pulled Elizabeth closed and kissed her on the forehead as he watched her drift into a blissful sleep.

Before falling asleep Jack whispered "I love you Elizabeth Swann."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack woke up and with his eyes still closed he felt across the bed for Elizabeth only to find that she wasn't there

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, the perils of college had me tied up there for awhile.**

Jack woke up and with his eyes still closed he felt across the bed for Elizabeth only to find that she wasn't there. He cursed under his breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled a pair of pants on and set out to find Elizabeth. On his way out the door he stopped at the desk in the corner and picked up an unopened bottle and opened it and took a long swig. Jack walked on to the deck squinting into the sun and he found Elizabeth sitting on the deck starring off in space. Jack cautiously sat behind her and pulled her into his lap.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth breathed. "What's happening between us?"

"I don't know Lizzie, but it's something that I'm quite enjoying."

Elizabeth sighed and said "I know, but it's complicated. There's Will to consider."

Jack closed his eyes and asked "Liz, how do you _really_ feel about Will?"

Elizabeth sat in silence for a couple of minuets and then said "I love Will, I always have, and I always will. He's my best friend and I always thought that I was in love with him until you. He was the only man I had ever really known other than James. But I can not deal with the way things are right now. I want children, and they need to be with their father, and obviously he can't be there.

Jack nodded and considered this information. He wasn't sure if he wanted children, but he was willing to give it a thought for Elizabeth's sake He pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek and whispered "You'll make the right decision in the end love."

Jack jumped up as hear voices nearing the ship's entrance. "My crew!" he exclaimed.

Elizabeth jumped up to stand next to Jack as his rambunctious crew clambered aboard. They stopped and greeted their captain and gawked at the beautiful women standing next to him. Some muttered under their breath about how luck Jack was in finding the beautiful women. Mr. Gibbs was the last one aboard and smiled upon seeing Elizabeth.

"Ah, Mrs. Turner, nice to see you." Mr. Gibbs said.

"You too Mr. Gibbs."

"Er- Captain, the crew wishes to leave as soon as possible." Mr. Gibbs stated.

"Any reason they want to leave so soon?"

"Apparently they had too much liquor and women last night."

"Hmmm, sounds like a good enough reason. We'll set sail in the morning then."

"Aye, Captain. I'll tell the crew."

Elizabeth waited until Mr. Gibbs had one below before she exploded. "Jack! Tomorrow, how can you leave tomorrow? What am I supposed to do?"

Jack smiled and simply replied "Come with me love."

"Go with you? Just like that. Pick up overnight and leave. What about Will?"

"What about him?"

"He has to know, he spends ten years waiting to see me, and then I'm not there."

"Like I've said before you'll make the right decision. Meet me here at daybreak and let me know your decision. Now if you'll excuse me I must get my crew to inspecting the ship before setting sail."

Jack kissed Elizabeth soundly on the lips and strutted below deck to get his crew. Elizabeth stood there in stunned silence replaying the events over the last 24 hours in head. Then began wondering what she should do.


End file.
